The Applicant has discovered that while playing a trombone, the weight of the instrument tends to cause the musician to lean in such a manner that certain areas of the spine are adversely affected. Generally, many trombone players tend to lean forwardly and laterally to support the unbalanced weight of the trombone.
Accordingly, there exists a need to provide a device which prevents a trombone player from leaning in such a manner to prevent damage to the spine or strain on any portion of the musician's body.